


Thief

by starbirb



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbirb/pseuds/starbirb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To her, it was just another mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thief

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really seen anyone center a story around Emerald when it wasn't romance related. So I decided to fix that. I also wrote this because I wanted to try writing a character I didn't a 100% know. There's some violence, but I don't believe it gets too graphic. This is rather short, but it was fun to write. I hope you guys enjoy it!

She’s running. She’s running from some guards, who will stop at nothing to catch her. They were also the incompetent guards who only noticed just now the valuable items she just stole. It was funny how a guard could chase, but a guard couldn't... well, guard. Shouldn't that be in the job description?

“Hey! Get back here!”

  
_These really were some shitty guards,_ she thinks.  


She continues to run, freely. She knows she’ll get away; she always does. But even so, there’s still a bit of trepidation. What if she doesn’t get away? (Of course, that’s what makes it even more exciting. The adrenaline kicks in, and then you're running faster, and you can just feel the excitement pour through you. And then, you do get away, and get to laugh and laugh at how _easy_ it all was! It's a beautiful thing, really.)

She’s thinking two steps ahead of these idiots. Turn left, and then right, go forward, go down that path, _evade._ She still was holding the bag, keeping it very clear in her sights. She’s also thinking about Mercury. Where the fuck was he? But she wasn’t all that worried about him. He was a big boy; he could handle himself. Besides, he would’ve screwed up her plan, probably. That annoying ass.

Suddenly, she skids to a halt. By examining the area she finds that it’s a dead end. Dammit, she’d have to backtrack or something—  
“Freeze!”  
Guards surround her. Okay, so maybe they weren’t so shit.

She pauses, while the point their guns at her.

“Drop the bag.”

“Now, why would I do that?”

“We’ll shoot otherwise.”

“Lame.” She replies, but drops the bag. She sticks her tongue out as two guards come to get her and one goes to get the bag.

“Don’t make any sudden movements.” One of them warns.

“Too late.” She whispers, as she suddenly does a sweeping kick. The two guards fall, and the others begin to fire. Quickly, she leaps forward for the bag, using her other hand to take out a weapon. They stop firing to try and pin her down, but it’s clear that they immediately made a mistake: Just as she grabs the bag, she swings her hand around to punch one of them. Her other hand with the weapon begins to fire.

Eventually, they’re all on the ground. She sighs, and stretches.

“Too easy.” She mutters.

“You’re right.” Something cold is pressed against her back. “Now, give up the bag. Did you really think a petty thief would escape?”

"I'm not petty."

Without saying another word, she darts to the side. Startled, the guy misfires, and she takes that as her opportunity to get behind him. Once she does so, she places her sickle around his neck.

“Like I said, too easy.”

“Emerald!” A different voice can be heard.

She rolls her eyes, still keeping her sickle on his neck. “Finally. Mercury, where were you?”

“Getting stuff. Why? Did you need my help?”

“I clearly did just fine.” She sighs, and pushes the guard towards Mercury. The boy kicks him square in the chest, and the guard topples to the ground.

“Did I miss the fun stuff?” He asks, surveying the scene.

She smiles. “Oh, it was _so_ much fun.”


End file.
